


窥

by hhhawaii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhawaii/pseuds/hhhawaii
Summary: 偷窥者×被偷窥者
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 5





	窥

窗外晚霞的颜色渐渐浓郁起来，楼下菜场开始了今天的第二轮嘈杂。

拉上窗帘，房间就会立刻陷入黑暗之中，狭小的屋子里只有桌上的电脑在卖力的工作；打开望远镜，就会看到他端着便当坐在沙发上看晚间综艺。对于这一切我已经太熟悉不过了。

电视里的主持人不知道在说些什么，逗得他笑倒在地上，透过望远镜看着他的我也痴痴地笑起来。真可爱啊。

夜晚，就这样来临了。

218。

我画掉日历上的数字，再重新写上一个数字。

对于我来说，这是一种记录，同时也是一种倒数。

意思是，我在记录我这种不可遏制的上瘾病症持续的时间，同时又在期望着何时能够终结这种不能为人知晓的观察。

也许学术上把这种观察称为偷窥，那又怎样呢，法律有规定这种偷窥是错误的吗？我认为这是属于我的观察美和珍惜美的方法，他实在是太美丽太可爱了。

看到这个男孩纯属偶然。

那天我因为工作出了问题被经理臭骂了一顿，对于在职场已经摸爬滚打了一段时间的我这其实不算什么。但也许是那天的雨下的实在太大，忘记带伞的我又实在狼狈，心情莫名奇妙跌倒了谷底。

洗漱后的我打开闲置在窗边的望远镜，一晃而过的是那个男生可爱的面容。

眼睛又大又圆，隔着长距离和望远镜的镜片我也能看到他眼里闪烁的光芒；脸颊不算肉，但也许是因为颧骨比较高，衬得他有些圆乎乎；穿着白色的T恤，头发蓬松，像只可爱的小熊。

他一开始坐在电视机前看综艺，后来调到某个偶像打歌舞台，站起来随着电视机上的画面左右摇摆，我才注意到他其实很瘦。

裤管露出的脚腕纤细的好像我一只手就能抓住，手腕也很细，跟着音乐蹦蹦跳跳很是活泼，我不自觉的笑出了声，这个男孩扫除了我一整天的阴霾。

但夜晚我躺在床上准备入睡时，脑子里全是他跟着女团wave的身姿。一闭上眼睛，他就浮现出来，在我面前晃动屁股，手指从嘴唇划到胸口——那里的两颗小红粒因为摩擦正挺挺的突起着——再流连到腿上，露出光洁柔软的大腿，最后是那里，轻轻地揉搓——

我摸下去，发现我可耻的硬了。

我蒙上被子，想把这个男孩甩出我的脑海，他却变本加厉，手指伸到后面一点一点的抽插，面容无辜。

我认命的把手伸进内裤，抚慰我站立了好久的老二，铃口顶着的地方已经有些湿了，我上下撸动着，没多久就释放了出来，因为太久没有自慰的原因精液又浓又白，在房间里散发着刺鼻的气味。

再次洗漱之后我打开了望远镜，看得到那个男生的客厅还开着灯，但拉着窗帘也只看得到绰绰的人影。

我开始想象他的名字，他的声音，他笑和哭起来的样子，阴茎隐隐的又有了抬头的趋势。

陷入睡眠的最后一刻，我脑子里想的是：

我想和他做爱。

但由于我生性胆小易害羞，我能做的，也只有躲在望远镜后窥探他的生活。

我猜测他应该是外宿的大学生，回家的时间非常固定，周末偶尔出去玩，临近学生们期末的时候就会背着重重的书包回来，坐在沙发上一脸头疼的看书；最喜欢看M本部的《XX歌王》，每个星期都会准时收看，那应该是个唱歌爱好者吧；喜欢喝冰美式，无论什么时候沙发旁边永远放着喝了一半的冰美式。说起来，他好像最喜欢沙发，看综艺也在沙发，吃饭也在沙发，写作业也在沙发。

真是奇怪，这种似乎已经知晓了他的全部的莫名的熟络感，而我甚至连他的名字都不知道。

又是寻常的一天，我也一如既往的在下班后打开了望远镜。

客厅是黑的。

一般来说，他这个时间如果不在家的话，要等到十一点才会回来，我想应该是课余的兼职晚班。虽然今天不是固定的日期，但也许是和同事换了班。

可是晚上九点，当我结束带回家的工作，站起来活动身体看了一眼望远镜，却意外的发现他客厅的灯已经亮起来了。

最让我意外的是，他穿着一件红色的女士吊带睡裙，躺在地板上眼神迷离，一个看不清面容的男生正埋在他的胸口舔舐。而客厅的窗帘拉的正开，这幅场景毫无保留的出现在我的眼前。

穿墙而来的隔壁家夫妻的争吵声提醒着我这一切并不是梦，我的理智让我不能这样窥探别人的性生活，但我的本能却令我移不开眼睛。

埋在他身上的男生捧起他的脸和他接吻，我也得以看到那个男生的相貌。眼眸深邃，鼻梁挺翘，看起来和他年纪相仿，似乎是个混血。

是男朋友吗？我忍不住猜测，但原来从来没见他带过朋友回家。

两人接吻之后便换了姿势，他俯趴着脱下了那个混血的裤子，阴茎弹出来打在他的脸上，他毫不在意的撸了两下就张开嘴吞了进去。他尽力吞咽着，吸得脸颊都瘪了下去。我甚至可以看到他泛红的眼眶和刺激出的生理泪水。而那个混血把手从睡裙的领口伸进去，揉搓着他胸前突起的红缨。红色的吊带顺着肩膀滑落下来，和嫩白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，映得我眼睛生疼。

我不由自主的把手伸进家居裤，摸上我早就挺立起来的阴茎，想象他是正在给我口交。

也许他太过生涩还不懂要把牙齿好好的收起来，也许他嘴巴太小一下子顶到喉咙会引发生理性呕吐，但是如果能这样给我做一次，如果能的话——

他被推倒在地，混血把裙子掀开推到腰腹处，光洁的大腿和有些丰腴的股肉直接露了出来——他没有穿内裤——后穴已经湿淋淋的在向外滴水，似乎连润滑都提前做过了。

手指插入后穴抽插了两下，就直接换成阴茎进入那个窄小的地方。大概是因为疼痛，他的眉头紧紧皱起，嘴唇也被自己咬的没有了血色，但这种脆弱的感觉竟使我手里的东西又涨了几分，想要狠狠贯穿他的想法也愈加强烈起来。

而我所有的想法都被今天突然出现的那个混血抢先实现了。

两个人热烈的接吻，他胸前的茱萸被玩弄在手指之间，揉搓按压，原本就已经变红的两颗小粒此时更是红的像要滴血一样；再撸两下阴茎，疼痛应该就减轻了很多。他大口大口地喘着气，面色也恢复了红润，下半身蹭着去索取。

然后就是欢愉的时刻，毫不留情地送入再拔出来，再整根进入，他的手攀着对方的胳膊，眼神渐渐迷离了起来。

我也撸动着阴茎，耳边似乎传来了肉体拍打和他呻吟着的声音。那应该会是很美妙的声音，他会喊我什么呢，硕珉，哥哥，还是老公。什么都好。

他被直接草射出来，精液喷在对方的小腹上，再滑落下来到两个人交合的地方。

混血加快了在他体内抽插的速度，而我也加快了撸动的速度，眼前全是他红色的睡裙和血红的红缨，然后大脑一片空白，我就这样射了出来。

我还在射精后的不应期，只是呆呆地盯着望远镜。

望远镜另外一端的两个人依旧交叠在一起，那个混血趴在他的肩膀处，双手环抱着他。

他的头向我这个方向转过来，抬起眼来竟直直地看了过来，穿过楼宇之间的距离和望远镜的镜片，直直地看向我。

我被吓了一跳，大脑瞬间回神，向后踉跄了一步。

怎么会，怎么会看到我，或者说，怎么会发现我。

之后一个星期我都没有再窥探过他，甚至将望远镜锁在了杂物间。那个眼神着实令我有些恐惧，除了胆小我还是个有些敏感的人，仅仅一个眼神我就能想出一部连续剧。

又过了几天，我结束加班走在回家的路上，路过超市进去买了两瓶啤酒，再出来就见到了那张我连续看了两百多天的脸。

他眨着小熊一样的眼睛，指指脚边的一打矿泉水，问我能不能帮忙把这打水搬到他家，他今天被同学拉去健身房，搬不动了。

声音果然和我预想的一样好听，带点微微的沙哑，很醉人。

我想我没有理由拒绝，更何况，他应该只是发现了镜头，并不知道镜头后面的人。

回去的路上他向我自我介绍，名字叫夫胜宽，是附近大学大三的学生。

李硕珉。我仅仅这样简单的告诉了他我的名字。

电梯来到他所在的一层，他打开门邀请我进去，我把水放到玄关，环视了一圈客厅，我透过望远镜看了无数遍的摆布此刻活生生地出现在了我的眼前，那天他在地板上勾人的样子我还历历在目，

他招呼我坐下，我摆摆手想尽快离开，却发现门被锁上了。

他站在我的身后对我说，“硕珉哥，我卧室里有一台望远镜，不知道你想不想看一看。”

我望着他，他依旧是那副笑嘻嘻的样子，眼睛圆圆，颧骨耸起，头发蓬松，像只可爱的小熊。

小熊走过来拉住我，走进了他的卧室。


End file.
